A mobile device (such as a cellular telephone, a smart phone, a tablet computer, a laptop computer, a wearable computer, a navigation and/or tracking device, etc.) may be enabled to determine its location through the use of location determination technology including global navigation satellite system (GNSS), trilateration using fixed base stations or access points, and/or the like. Location determination technology may additionally or alternatively include using sensors on the mobile device for dead reckoning. Micro-Electro-Mechanical Systems (MEMS)-based and non-MEMS-based sensors can include accelerometers, gyroscopes, magnetometers, and/or other MEMS-based sensors.
Problematically, however, the accuracy of MEMS-based dead reckoning degrades over time and distance due to cumulative MEMS sensor errors. Also, for location determination solutions that additionally use wireless communication, this can lead to more frequent use of other relatively high-power technologies (e.g. GNSS, WiFi, etc.) to maintain target accuracy.